He'll Come Back
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: He wouldn't leave, he said so a long time ago. So these people telling him that he left are wrong, and he shouldn't listen to them. At all.


He'll Come Back

**MTUL: I need to get this outta my mind. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. That is all.**

* * *

"He'll come back." He repeated. "He'll come back." Turning back to the window he sat in complete silence. The rain outside continued to pour down. Lightning flashed off in the distance being followed by the rumble of thunder. Normally this would frighten him, but no.

Not this time. And probably not anytime in the future.

The other figure in the room shook his head sadly. "You know he won't come back."

"Oh, but he will. He promised me that'd he be with me _forever_." Taking time to glance at the figure a few ways behind him. "He's just on a vacation. He'll be back soon, just you wait and see." He then fell back into his catatonic state.

Seeing that he could not do anything to convince him the other figure left.

For days he sat at that window. In sun and in rain. In night and in day. He would take breaks to relieve himself, to get nourishment and water. He was waiting, waiting for _him _to come back.

The figure came back, this time with a girl.

"You can't sit at that window forever. Please get out and get some sunshine."

"Please you're only hurting yourself!"

He shook his head. These people were silly. "He's coming back, if I go for too long I may miss him and then he'll go away again." They just couldn't understand that he was waiting for _him_.

They always came. Sometimes it was different people, sometimes the same. Always coming and saying things that were false. Trying to lure him away from the window, like they didn't want _him _to comeback.

Well. He wasn't going to fall for it.

Usually they would go away after a while. But this time…

This time they didn't.

The bigger one, the one who usually came, grabbed him. Tearing him from the window. He shrieked and struggled in the grasp.

The other one, another frequent visitor, tried to keep him calm.

No! No, no, no! They were taking him away from the window. Looking back at it he saw a figure in the distance. Seeing this he gained some sort of unknown strength and tore out of the grasp of the big one.

Getting free he ran towards the window and jumped out.

Falling on the shattered glass, he gained cuts all over his body, some of the glass wedged itself inside of him. Yet he got up anyways. Blood ran and dripped from his wounds. Running towards the forest he followed the figure. _He _came back! _He _came back! But those stupid fools ruined everything! He had to give chase so _he _would know that he had been indeed waiting.

He ran deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon he ended up in the middle of a clearing. The figure he saw before was standing a few feet ahead of him.

Smiling he ran up towards the figure and hugged him. The figure turned around and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey bud, how're ya doing?"

Crying tears of joy he buried his head into the figure. "I knew you'd come back. They were filling my head with lies! It was horrible, they kept saying things like you'd never come back." Looking up he saw the figure looked slightly amused.

"Well I showed them didn't I? You know I would never leave you. I promised you way back then, right?"

"Right! I remember that day like it was yesterday." Burying his head once again into the figure he started to relax.

"Well, now that I'm back we can be together forever right?"

"Of course!" Smiling blissfully he closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief.

They found him the next morning. In the same clearing. On the ground. Dead.

They buried him a few days later, right next to _him._

_R.I.P Sonic the Hedgehog: a Hero, a Friend, and a Brother. Died protecting everything he loved. 1991 – 2014._

_R.I.P Miles "Tails" Prower: Brother to Sonic and a great mechanist. Bleed to death in the night. 2002 – 2014._

* * *

**MTUL: M'not sure whether I'm satisfied with this at all. The style makes me cringe and I think the stories trash, but at least it's something.**


End file.
